


Boot Worship (Day 25)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Boot Worship, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: First, he thought it was just this kind of strange thoughts that were suddenly in your head and would disappear after a few days. But it never disappeared. Quite the opposite – the fantasies became different, stronger.





	Boot Worship (Day 25)

Connor didn‘t exactly knew when it had begun. Well no, he knew it, the day, if he thought about it he could maybe even remember the date. He just didn‘t know why. There was just something about the way they looked on Tom. At least he thought so. They were just usual military boots, nothing special, the same as every other soldier wore. Sure, they looked nice on other soldiers, too. But with Tom it was something… different. 

They weren‘t even especially clean or dirty, nothing that could explain it. And sometimes, he thought about Tom in them, while he jerked off. Afterwards, he always felt guilty. Because he didn‘t knew if he asked Tom out because of the boots or because he liked him. After a few minutes, he always laughed at himself for this thoughts. This weird fetish about the boots came much later when Tom had to throw Connor on the ground to keep him from getting killed by some kind of giant worm they couldn‘t really place in any era. Connor still knew how he just laid there, on the ground, being pressed down by Tom to keep him quiet. And there he saw them, thought about licking them. Kissing them. Being used to clean them. Rationally he knew that this would be a very very stupid idea. Boots were full of dirt. And maybe parasites. And after the blobby worm disappeared again they were also full of slime. And still, Connor just couldn‘t stop it. First, he thought it was just this kind of strange thoughts that were suddenly in your head and would disappear after a few days. But it never disappeared. Quite the opposite – the fantasies became different, stronger.

So, yes, it was kind of difficult when Tom just sat down on the table, after he finished the training and put his feet on the chair next to him. In boots. Connor swallowed, tried to ignore him. Ignore the way the boots looked clean now, not being used outside for a few days. Only the usual kind of dust on them. Tom grabbed his book, which laid next to Connor and smiled at him.

„Everything okay, Con?“, Tom asked and opened his book. Connor nodded, not trusting his voice, still looking at the equation before him. If someone had asked him to solve, at this moment, three plus seven, Connor would‘ve just stumbled over his words and would say twelve. Tom nodded, murmured something that sounded like ‚Good‘ before he got lost in his book. And it would‘ve been okay, that happens. Sometimes someone just did something and someone else was horny because of it. Connor knew that. Hell, he knew how it felt since he hit puberty. 

It was something else when said person began to seemingly appear everywhere, always wearing those fucking boots. Tom cleaned them when he was over at Connor’s and the boots appeared in the bedroom. Well, they were always there, next to Toms tactic gear. But now they stood on a wooden chair, where he could see them perfectly. Once, Tom even fucked him in them (okay, and most of the rest of his clothes, but still, that wasn’t the point!). Abby even laughed about his fascination with combat boots and called him cute when he told her that he looked for a birthday present for Tom. In May. No matter if the birthday was just recently. Even Tom made a remark, once. That it seemed that Connor almost couldn’t take his eyes from the boots, just standing there on their chair in the bedroom. Connor didn’t knew what exactly he said anymore, but he knew how embarrassed he was.

And still, the thought was there. How it would be to get on his knees and giving them a lick. How they would taste. How Tom would react. If he would laugh at Connor if there should ever come the day the dared to ask for this. If he would look at Connor with pity, or worse, disgust, in his eyes. Or if he would just smirk at him, and let him do it.

So when Tom jerked him off in the living room, still fully clothed, wearing his freshly polished boots, kissing him like their lives depending on it Connor just couldn’t help himself and thought about the last option, the smirk. How Tom would react. If he would fuck Connor afterwards. Connor wasn’t surprised when he came with a cry, letting Tom handle him how he wanted. Connor gasped and tried to look up, but then he saw it. For a felt eternity he just stared at Toms boots and then looked up, slowly. Tom smirked at him, almost like in his daydreams, just better before he sat down on the sofa behind him, legs slightly spread.

“Kneel down, Con.”, Tom said without even letting on if he was aroused or not. Connor could just see it, could see the bulge in his boyfriend's trousers. Without thinking he knelt down, still looking at the boots.

“So, Con… you made them dirty. Now be a good boy and make them clean again. Don’t even try to struggle or deny that you want to, I saw you looking at them.”, Tom whispered, bending forward to push Connors head down, his nose almost touching the boots. His cock was rock hard again. A few gasps and maybe even a moan escaped him.

“And if you do it clean them good enough I’ll maybe let you suck my cock afterwards.”

Careful, Connor tried to breath through his nose before he closed his eyes and licked up the first few drops of his own spunk from Toms boots.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
